Love Like Winter
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [HarryDraco] Creature songfic. Harry comes into his Inheritance, and as a Vampire, he needs a Mate. Only his Mate is on a different side in the War: will Draco have to choose between his family and Harry’s life or will Lucius make the choice for him?


Hey all, here is the Creature one-shot I promised you all ages ago and then got distracted by Mirror Image and it's sequel Blurred Reflections…

It's 21st December and my internet has gone weird and won't connect. I am taking the opportunity to work on Fan Fiction rather than revise for tests… I'm so going to do well in my exams aren't I?

Anyway, I plan to work on Whore VI and then Brothers in Arms III chapter 4 in a few minutes.

"**Love Like Winter**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… Song by AFI: "Love Like Winter".

**Summery:** HarryDraco::: Creature song-fic. Harry comes into his Inheritance, and as a Vampire, he needs a Mate. Only his Mate is on a different side in the War: will Draco have to choose between his family and Harry's life, or will Lucius make the choice for him? Slash, etc! HP/DM (main)

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH!

**A/N:** Song-fic… Don't own the song, nah, nah!

_XXX_

**Words:** 6,299

**Love Like Winter**

In Wiltshire, on the night of June 5th, Lord and Lady Malfoy were pacing outside their son's bedroom. While technically, Draco Malfoy should have been in school, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had sent him home for the weekend. Now, many people at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry believe Dumbledore had finally come to his senses and kicked the Death Eater-in-training out. But really, it was because Draco Malfoy was not just a Wizard, he was a Veela on his Father's side.

Lord Lucius Malfoy had gone through his Inheritance when he turned 17 years old. And likewise, his own son was in the processes. Lucius' Inheritance was relatively painless, thus indicating his Mate was a mortal: Muggle or Magical. Fortunately for the Malfoy name, Narcissa Black had been Magical and a Pureblood Witch.

Draco however, could be heard screaming in pain throughout the entirety of the Manor – which was no easy feat, as the place was the biggest Manor house in England. Narcissa, despite her Pureblood training, was crying. Small tears sliding down over her cheeks unchecked, she didn't bother to wipe them away. Lucius was smart enough not to point them out to her.

Draco still kept his childhood room, while most Heirs' moved suits once accepted into Hogwarts, Draco had chosen not to. He preferred his childhood room that was painted in dark blue and silver, and littered with dragons of various shapes, sizes and designs. Lucius hadn't the heart to force his only Son to move rooms.

Lucius and Narcissa had to wait outside the room until the change was complete. Veela Inheritances were special and private moments, the first time a newly transformed Veela opened their eyes they could see an image of their Mate. If someone else was in the room, there was likelihood that the Veela would see nothing, and would instead be Mateless and wither away. Although no one knew for certain because no one was willing to test out the theory.

Soon enough the screaming stopped, and all Lucius and Narcissa could hear were rather harsh pants as their Son tried to regain his breath. He let out a shocked cry and whimpered in need, and Narcissa smiled. Her Son knew who his Mate was and she could wait to meet them. Lucius lifted his snake cane and rapped on the door once.

"Come in," was muttered from inside.

Lucius pushed open the door and with his hand on Narcissa's elbow, led them both into the room. Draco was lying in the centre of the floor have fallen out of his four-poster bed.

_Warn your warmth to turn away  
Here it's December, everyday  
Press your lips to the sculptures  
And surely you'll stay (love like winter)  
For of sugar and ice... I am made, I am made_

It hurt, everywhere hurt and there was nothing Draco Malfoy could do to stop it. The only consoling thought was that once the pain ended he would have a Mate, the pain indicated that he had a Mate, the more pain he felt the stronger his Mate would be. Draco knew his Mate wasn't mortal, there was no way he could be and be able to survive the power surge that came from Draco's own Inheritance. Panting he tried not to scream again, but failed. A pain filled howl slipped pat his lips and his body arched to its music.

Wings ripped from his back, tearing through his shirt, and knocking him sideways off of his four-poster bed. He shrieked again as the wings tried to flap, and managed to lift Draco an inch off the floor before letting him fall back down with a smack. He skidded forward and groaned in pain, his eyes a molten silver colour were narrowed as he panted harshly trying to regain his breath. His wingspan was about a meter long each and half a meter height. Over 80 percent of his wings were silver feathers, and 20 percent – close to where they grew from his shoulder blades – were emerald green scales.

He licked his lips and looked up, eyes fixed on the wall beside the door. His Father had told him, he'd be able to see a vision of his Mate. He wanted more than anything to know whom his Mate would be. Draco was open to either gender so that wasn't what worried him; what terrified him was that his precious Mate would be someone a) who hated Draco or b) who his Father hated. He also really, really didn't want his Mate to be a Weasley.

He could feel the tingling down his legs and his arms and the small fire that was alight in his chest and stomach. His Father had said that when Lucius had his Inheritance he couldn't sit still, he felt as if he was on fire everywhere and the flames were leading him to someone. Draco knew his Mother was a month older than Lucius, which explained why the elder blond couldn't wait to find his Mate. Draco could guess, from his lack of over stimulation, that his Mate was not yet of age. Draco smiled, if he and his Mate were on good terms by then, he could help his Mate through the others Inheritance!

Draco blinked, his silver eyes focusing on the blurry shape by the door. He raised his head but didn't move again as he tried to figure out who was before him. His Mates was male then, he realized, not too bothered by the fact. A mop of black hair became recognizable and Draco longed to run his hands through the ebony strands. The teen wasn't what you'd consider to be tall, but he seemed to grow in front of Draco's eyes. His Inheritance would give his Mate extra height then, Draco knew. He looked to be about 5'8" after his growth spurt, while Draco was a good 6'. The boy's skin was tanned a golden brown but the colour melted away as Draco continued to stare and left his Mate paler then himself. Maybe his Mate had anaemia?

His Mates clothes were tacky and far too large for him, old and worn and very dirty. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust and vowed to take his Mate clothes shopping at the earliest opportunity. The filthy clothes seemed to melt off of him though and Draco stared at his Mates crotch but was unable to see anything as black leather pants covered his prize as soon as the brown slacks were gone. Leather, Draco thought, what creatures wore leather?

There were a few choices, he realized. The clothes you saw a Mate in, if the Mate were a creature, was never their own clothing but what their species would usually been seen wearing. Vampires, Nymphs, High Elves, Incubi and Succubae commonly wore leather clothing. Draco couldn't guess which one his Mate was though, not yet.

A red silk shirt covered his dark haired Mates chest, the top buttons undone and the edges of the fabric ruffled. The sleeve cuffs were ruffled as well, with a pieces of lace string wrapped around his neck and wrists over the fabric. A black leather chocker squeezed his pale Mates neck above the red lace string. Draco swallowed and reached out to touch his Mate. His Mate was so beautiful, so pretty. Large green scaly wings sprouted from the creatures back, without ripping the silk shirt and flapped lightly behind the Mate. Each wing was a meter long and half a meter high, like Draco's, but they were leathery and covered with emerald green scales. Draco's wings looked pretty but his Mate's were dangerous. The edges of the green wings were tipped with mercury silver feathers, scattered along the ends and around his shoulder blades.

Draco gave a desire filled groan and his Mate began to move closer to him. The wings flapped, lifting his Mate into the air and allowing him to glide through the air towards Draco. He looked like a death angel, come to collect the fallen and the dead; Draco shuddered, he was glad this was his Mate, so much power and beauty was deserved by none other than a Malfoy! His Mate had beautiful emeralds for eyes, his black pupils dilated, a small ring of red surrounding them.

Red eyes and leathery wings? That left Incubi – because only women were Succubae – Vampires. His Mate leant down, his feet back on the ground and his wings folded behind him. "Hello lover," he breathed against Draco's cheek and the blond moaned again. He knew one person with eyes like the Killing Curse. Draco's mouth was inches form his Mate's when he noticed the long white canines poking out from behind his top lip.

Seconds away from a kiss a knock sounded on his bedroom door and his Mate dissolved into nothing; no doubt his Father and Mother were frantic by now. As much as he wanted to be left alone for a little longer, he also didn't want to worry his parents more than necessary. "Come in," he muttered.

The door opened slowly, showing his parents framed in the doorway. His Mother had tears running down her face, her shaking hand pressed to her mouth. "Dragon?" She whispered as she entered the room, running her fingers lightly over his silvery-green wings. "Do you know who your Mate is?"

"Yes," he rasped, his voice sore from screaming.

"Well Draco, tell us then," Lucius insisted with a laugh.

"He's not of age yet," Draco whispered sadly. He wanted to bond already; he didn't think he could wait till his Mates birthday. "He won't be till the end of July," at least that's when Draco thought his birthday was.

Lucius frowned and mouthed 'he?' while Narcissa ran another finger over Draco's wings. "Scales love? What is he?"

"Vampire," Draco whispered, his eyes locking with his Father's as the man gasped.

"Oh Dragon, let us pray he likes you, even in the slightest," Lucius whispered while tears gathered in Narcissa's eyes. When Draco didn't look like he understood Lucius continued, "a Vampire is not like a Veela Draco, they are the worst creatures to mate with." Draco growled at the insult to his Mate. "Hush! It is true Draco, Vampire do not need their Mates like other creatures do. To a Vampire, Mates equal two things. 'Fuck buddies' and 'food'. Both of which they can get, willingly or not, from a number of other people, not strictly their own Mate."

Draco whimpered as he though of his Mate with anyone other than him; the thought alone made his stomach clench in pain. He had a month before his Mate's Inheritance, he was certain he could make his Mate tolerate him or like him at least.

"If your Mate does not like you, he will not want you, it is as simple as that. He will reject you and you will die, he will not. Vampires are, literally, dead humans. If you feel pain around your Mate's birthday, it will be the Mate dying and your Veela fearing that death. Your Vampire will rise again; it is because of its death that it will be the way it is," Lucius ran a hand through his hair, "when they die Vampires lose all of their human self for a moment. When they wake up, they are flooded with their own essence and the Vampire's self as well, then the two merge. Usually, the Vampire is more then the human parts. They disassociate from living beings Draco."

"You need to be prepared for rejection," Narcissa warned, "do what you must to get your Mate to want you, even if only for sex." Draco whimpered again. He hated his Mate up to now, but he was his Mate and Draco wanted him. The thought that his Mate would never want him, at all, made his heart clench painfully.

"I will make him want me," he vowed silently.

"Who is he Draco?" Lucius asked quietly. Even if it were a Weasley, he would do what he had to do to save his son.

Draco took a deep breath, remembering the emerald green eyes and the full red lips with a smile, "Harry Potter."

Lucius could have smacked himself; Potter was a whole different kettle of fish.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love. I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_

Draco had gone back to school on the 7th June, along with both of his Parents. The first thing he did after he had unpacked was to find Harry and just stare at his Mate for a while. Harry of course had noticed and frowned at the looks Malfoy had been sending him; the blond reminded him briefly of a lost puppy, begging for a new home. With a shrug, Harry went back to his breakfast. Hermione and Ron were chattering on endlessly about Inheritances, Harry was sure he would have joined in if he knew what they were talking about. All he could understand was that Ron had woken up on his birthday as a Leprechaun, however that happened. And now he and Hermione were attached at the groin area.

He stuck his tongue out in horror, trying to dispel the images of his two best friends going at each other in the fashion. Scarily enough, those images were replaced by Draco Malfoy, naked, a named Draco Malfoy kissing him, HIM, Harry Potter. Strangely, Harry wasn't too bothered by those images. With a smile, he closed his eyes and let the fantasy play out.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco was mentally jumping for joy. He found the telepathic link he shared with his Mate, and it worked! He was able to send images of he and Harry together through to the dark haired boy's mind. And from the looks of things Harry seemed to be enjoying them. If he could make Harry want him sexually, the Vampire would want him after the Inheritance then. The Veela in Draco wanted to prove that he was the best potential brood mare available to Harry, as demeaning as that thought was, the blond let it go. Apparently he was a sub; oh joy.

Harry actually moaned when dream Draco's hand slipped into dream Harry's pants and squeezed the Vampire-to-be's prick. His eyes opened, and when he noticed both Ron and Hermione looking at him funny, he did the only thing he could think of. He clamped his hand over his scar on his forehead and made a pained face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, and dragged the teen off his seat and began pulling him towards the Hospital Wing.

Ron snorted, as did Seamus – who was Fae – and Harry shrugged helplessly; he couldn't very well tell Hermione he had been having a wet daydream at the dining table could he?

The following month passed quickly and surprisingly Draco had worked up the courage to approach Harry and have a decent civilized conversation. The dark haired boy was sceptic at first, but he soon forgot any notions of Draco trying to get his guard down so he can be handed to Voldemort. Instead, he began to seek Draco out of his own free will as well, which pleased the blond greatly. If Harry would like him, then Draco could have a Mate after the Vampires Inheritance; likewise James Potter had fancied Lily Evans before his own 17th birthday and that was why his Vampire didn't rebel against the idea of one bed partner and soul mate. If Draco could make Harry want him, maybe love him, all would be right with the world.

Draco had fallen asleep in Charms, and while the rest of the class had filed out of the room, Harry had stayed where he was sitting. He locked and warded the door after Professor Flitwick left and smirked as he thought of a way to wake Draco up. His advances wouldn't be unwelcome, he knew. He had figured out where the daydreams were coming from: Draco. Which meant there was some sort of bond between them, which in turn meant the blond was a creature of some sort. After weeks of searching, Harry had decided on a Veela. He wouldn't mind be a Veela Mate, he smiled.

Dropping to his knees he crawled under Draco's desk and quickly unbuckled the blonds belt and unzipped his trousers. With deft fingers, he pulled Draco's limp penis from the confines of his black slacks and began to stroke him to hardness. When the blond was fully erect, Harry lowered his mouth to cover the head of the pale penis in front of him. His tongue swirled over the slit before he engulfed the whole member. With his nose buried in pale blond curls, he hummed around Draco's flesh, the back of his throat vibrating against the swollen head.

With a groan, Draco awoke. Opening his eyes as his back arched and something vibrated against the tip of his penis. "Merlin," he breathed as the warm, wetness that had surrounded him pulled off. "More," he pleaded, instinctively knowing that it was Harry beneath the table. With a few more sucks, Draco gave a wail and his hips arched upwards lifting him off of his seat. "Harry," he panted as the dark haired boy tucked him back into his trousers.

Sliding out from under the table, Harry smirked at the blond Veela. "Happy late birthday," he purred running a hand down the side of Draco's face before practically floating from the room.

Draco leant back in his hair and purred in return. He couldn't believe it! Harry had, he had, and they had, and wow! He had to write his parents about this – not all of this, mind you – but his parents had to know, that maybe he had some chance with his Vampire Mate.

_She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday…)  
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace:  
"Por Siempre."  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
To his face._

July 30th was a long while after the 'thing' as Draco had dubbed it in his mind, and in that time neither boy had said a word to each other. Draco was afraid of frightening Harry off with his tale of them being life-long Mates and Harry was waiting for Draco to come clean. However, the lack of explanation didn't mean that was the last time the two shared a passionate tryst, by any stretch. In fact it was only the beginning: Harry would sneak away from his friends to snog Draco, Draco would tell his friends to 'fuck off' so he could go and return Harry's favour, they would both stay late after Quidditch practise to fondle each other in the shower.

July 30th however, Harry was on his own, in Dudley's second bedroom, in his Uncle's house on Privet Drive. Number 4 was an ordinary house with ordinary people living within its walls, if you didn't count the criminal Potter. But Potter hardly lived within Number 4; he was at St. Brutus' Centre for Criminally Insane Boys most of the year. Strange how no one questioned why a killer was sent home for the summer. Of course as you know, Potter wasn't a Criminally insane boy, rather he was a Wizard, and as he was soon to find out, a Vampire as well.

On July 30th, when Harry was far away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was locked in Dudley's second bedroom, counting down the minutes till he turned 17 year old. It was 23:53pm and there were only 7 minutes till the 31st July, 7 minutes till Harry came of age. Where he was, in his bedroom in Wiltshire, Draco Malfoy couldn't wait either.

23:57pm and Harry Potter smiled as a flock of owls came at his window at speed. With practised ease (he'd been doing it since he was 13, cause Dobby stole his presents when he turned 12) he flung the window wide before the owls could crash into it. Gathering the presents and letters he flopped onto his bed and handed out a few owl treats. The owls left, except Hedwig who curled up under her wing in the corner of the room. Unnoticed to Harry, a black eagle owl sat just inside the window ledge with a letter in its beak, sealed with the Malfoy crest.

23:59pm and Harry began counting down the seconds. 59 seconds and he had read Ron's letter. 43 seconds and Hermione's was read as well. 29 seconds and he was skimming through a letter from Molly and Arthur Weasley. 16 seconds and he put down his letter from Neville. 8 seconds and Harry had finished a letter from Remus. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and the black eagle owl swooped over and dropped the letter into Harry's hand just as the digital clock by the bed flickered and changed to 24:00am.

Harry spared the letter a glance, before his eyes flickered to the clock. He didn't open the letter: the moment he moved to, pains he couldn't begin to describe seized him. All he knew was it hurt. They began in his stomach and spread out through his arms and legs and up into his chest. Then his face was hurting and it felt like someone was pulling his canines out with a pair of pliers. And his toes and fingers tingled and then they became blurry as Harry looked at them. And when he looked at his legs they were blurry too, and so was his arms and chest and the walls were blurry. Briefly Harry wondered if the walls were in pain as well.

With a groan, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped onto the bed, the Malfoy sealed letter clutched in his hand.

When he woke, the clock read 02:23am and the eagle owl was still perched just inside the window. Moaning as pain shot through his face, Harry raised a hand to feel around his mouth. It felt fine, maybe a little bumpy across his upper lip but he figured he had bitten it or something. Breaking the seal on the parchment, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his fear of his Uncle kept his from screaming. A minute ago, he looked normal, he looked like Harry Potter. Now though, he was wearing a red silk shirt with ruffled sleeves and edges, the top few buttons unfastened. He had red string around his neck and wrists and a black leather choker on as well. He had black leather pants on that seemed sinfully tight.

Feeling faint he also noticed he had sprouted wings. Each wing was a meter long and half a meter high and they were leathery and covered with emerald green scales. The edges of the green wings were tipped with mercury silver feathers, scattered along the ends and around his shoulder blades. Harry swallowed heavily as his eyes flashed red, before the wings disappeared and the clothes reverted back into his usual hand-me-downs.

Shaking uncontrollably, he tore open his letter and devoured the words. His stomach hurt but he ignored it, choosing to read rather than think about the gnawing hunger he felt for a food, which he couldn't name.

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**I am regretful – on my own behalf – to inform you that you are in fact the Mate of my son. I am appealing to your Gryffindorish nature in the hopes that when you receive your Inheritance you will not reject, and thus cause the death of, my son. **_

_**Draco informed me that the two of you have shared intimacies on a number of occasions, and due to the nature of your Inheritance I will let them pass unspoken of, regardless of whether or not it was bad form. **_

_**Let me explain, if you will. The Malfoy family is derived from a number of Veela ancestors, many of which have then found Veela Mates. Likewise, we – my son and I – are considered Pureblood. As a Veela, we have one true Mate and if rejected by that Mate we wither and die. You are my son's Mate.**_

_**The Potter family however, surprisingly and ironically I suppose, are known to harbour Dark Creature Inheritances. Your own Father for example was, to my knowledge, a Vampire. Your Mother was, as you know, Muggleborn. And your Father desired her before he turned 17; as such he continued to want her for his Mate. If he had not found interest in her at 16 years of age, you would probably not have been born. **_

A Vampire is unlike any other creature Mr. Potter, in regard to how they treat their Mate. Vampires are considered dead, though they are not, and ergo they need no Mate to live.

_**Draco and your relations may be enough for your Vampire self to continue desiring my son. Though it may not. I am hoping however, that most of what is left of you is human – while you lack certain abilities you will be more like your former self – and in this hope, I include the hope that you will Mate with my son. **_

_**And I warn you Mr. Potter, if there is any part of you that is Human and you let my son die I will make Voldemort seem pleasant, I assure you. **_

_**Thank you for your time, regards.**_

**_Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy Family, Member of the Veela Council._ **

Harry frowned, no Malfoy Sr. must be wrong Harry couldn't be a Vampire. He was just Harry. But then again, wasn't that the same thing he said when he found out he was a Wizard? With a girlish squeal he sprung from the bed, to the amusement of the eagle owl watching, and began to hop up and down in front of the mirror in Dudley's second bedroom desperately trying to make wings appear. Opening his mouth, he poked his top gum where he had earlier thought it bumpy and cried out in pain as he cut his thumb open with a shiny, sharp white fang.

When the blood touched his tongue he moaned, this was what he was missing, this wonderful filling taste: he wanted more. He sucked on his finger, moaning in pleasure as it hit his tongue and sparked his taste buds. His stomach growled for more. Before he could drink from himself, the owl swooped forward once more and knocked his finger from his mouth. Disappointment faded as Harry noticed the bag the owl dropped onto the bed.

He picked up the plastic bag carefully, and with his newly found teeth bit a whole through the top. Squirming in anticipation, he covered the hole with his mouth and began to suck for all his was worth, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of filling, delicious bagged blood.

When the bag was empty he dropped it carelessly into the trashcan. He penned a quick reply to Lucius, thanking him for the blood and assuring him that if Draco wanted, he was more than willing to Mate. Then he wrote to the Order and then when the clock changed to 03:01am he sent a howler to each of the important members homes in the hopes of waking them up.

Half an hour later, and Harry was being escorted by Order Members out of Privet Drive and to 12 Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, he was led into the kitchen. With a growl he addressed the gathered, and sleepy, Order Members. "Why did no one think to tell me I was a Vampire?"

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
She bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius had just sent off the letter at 23:10pm and instructed the eagle owl to wait until just before midnight to pass it on to Harry Potter. With a sigh, he turned to face his son who was sat in the chair in front of his desk, while he sat behind it. His wife and Mate half-lay across a divan at the other side of the room reading a book. With a small smile in her direction, Lucius sighed and gathered his son's attention.

"Draco, this is precarious." Draco glared.

"What is difficult about it Father? He is my Mate. You would choose Mother over the Dark Lord. Why may I not choose my own Mate?" Draco whined, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted.

"It is not as simple as that Dragon." Lucius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What if he rejects you once we defect?"

"I would be dead either way Father," he spoke, resigned.

"Do not speak like that."

"I do not want you to force him to like me Father. If he does not, it can't be helped." The younger blond smiled and stood, moving around the table to hug his Father. "You will tell me if he replies won't you?"

"I will," Lucius promised.

From where she lay, Narcissa Malfoy sat up and smiled sadly at the elder Veela. "Do not despair my loves, all will turn out well." She smiled again, her voice as soft as butter and sweeter than honey, as she moved across the room to draw Draco to her breast. "All will be well," even as she said it, Lucius could see her eyes dim in sadness and her mouth tremble in fear.

When they had both retired to bed, and Lucius was left sitting behind his desk a fire lighting in the hearth, he vowed, "yes all will be well." It was 02:52am, and he had just received a reply from Harry Potter.

Without a moment hesitation, he threw floo powder into the fireplace and called, "Severus Snape's chambers, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Swept away in a flash of green flames, Lucius groaned as he realized he forgot to leave a note. He dearly hoped this meeting didn't run on long.

He arrived at the school and found Severus glaring at a pile of charred red paper, that was previously a howler. "Apparently Potter is calling an Order meeting. I take it you have made your decision."

"I have." Lucius replied simply when Severus turned to face him.

"To whose benefit, dear friend."

"My son's," and Severus Snape actually gave Lucius a rare, true smile in return.

"Let us be gone then," Snape called as he pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket with Dumbledore's secret written in the old man's hand across it. "Take a good look," he said before he burnt it and stepped into the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place," he called and Lucius followed through after him.

Sitting around the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place was most of the Order Members, when Severus and Lucius entered the kitchen. Taking a place, lounging back against the wall, Severus sneered at anyone who dared look at him or his friend and whisper. Lucius just patted him on the shoulder and turned to nod at Dumbledore. The old man's eyes began to twinkle merrily, like Christmas lights, and he nodded back. Just as Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody walked into the kitchen, Harry Potter in the centre of their protective circle.

"Why did no one think to tell me I was a Vampire?" He growled and Remus practically jumped out of his skin.

"You don't smell like a Vampire," he muttered leaning over to sniff him. Harry pursed his lips in annoyance and looked to Dumbledore, who still twinkling, nodded his head in Lucius' direction.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Thank you again," Lucius nodded back stiffly. Snape just glared at him.

Dumbledore coughed politely, and everyone turned to look at him. "As you can see Lucius Malfoy has joined us today. I am very pleased to induct him into the Order of the Phoenix." Whispers broke out before Molly Weasley shouted 'you can't!' and then everyone was at it: demanding Lucius be 'Obliviated' and sent home, or that he be handed over to the Aurors or just tied up and left somewhere to rot. "Now, now, Dung, no need for that." Referring to the last suggestion.

"He is here, and will remain a member and a spy as long as he wishes to." Dumbledore put the proverbial foot down on the matter, "and we are very grateful that he has joined us. Now onto other matters, Harry it seems has come into a Vampiric Inheritance."

"Thanks for telling me," he muttered.

"Now my boy, I didn't know." Harry snorted, as did Snape and Malfoy. "As Remus has said, he doesn't smell like one. Nor did James much, my boy, which I assume to mean you wish for a Mate as well?" Harry shrugged. "Could you elaborate, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, while Lucius tensed up.

"Not really. I'm more craving blood at the moment." He looked around the room, but no one seemed to appeal to his tastes: well Lucius almost did but it was probably because he was Draco's Father. "Though I wouldn't be adverse to a Mate, after I eat." He insisted and Lucius actually chuckled.

"And who, my boy, would your Mate be?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle already knowing the answer.

"Why Albus, Draco Malfoy of course," and he smirked flashing a hint of fang at the stunned Order Members. The flash of white caused many of them to shudder in fear, and others to glare in annoyance.

_Love like winter… Oh… Oh…  
Love like winter… winter… 3…4…_  
_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_

"Hello Draco," Harry smiled softly as he walked up to the blond. They were on the platform 9 and ¾ about to board the Hogwarts Express for their 7th Year. Harry had been forced to drink packet blood for the last month of the holidays and Lucius had taken home some on Harry's old clothes for Draco to cuddle at night – Veela's need their Mate's around a lot, even only in scent. Their explanations for the blood was that, should Voldemort learn of the Malfoy's treachery he may try to take one of the boys and succeed. Harry would have to learn to live without Draco, and in time, without blood at all for periods of time.

The Veela turned to smile at Harry, a red and gold scarf wrapped around his hands as he wrung them nervously. "Hello Harry?" He asked. The brunette Vampire just smiled, and offered a quick 'hello' to Draco's two worried parents hovering in the background.

"So," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Draco grinned back.

Draco stretched his arm out, unravelling his hand from Harry's borrowed scarf, and taking hold of the Vampire's hand. Harry squeezed the pale hand softly and turning to his friends grinned, "save us a compartment yeah?" he asked.

Ron seemed baffled for a moment, despite knowing the facts about the Mate 'thing', as it was still dubbed. "You always sit with us mate." He frowned when Draco hissed at the use of the 'M' word.

Hermione however, seemed to realize Harry was using 'us' to mean himself and the blond Veela and smiled. "I'll save you both a compartment, and Ron can save one for the rest of us, should we be deemed worth your presence we'll keep you a seat." She grinned to take the slight sting out of the comment and Harry's top lip drew back as he smirked. She still hadn't quite gotten use to the flash of deadly white that accompanied his grins.

The two Gryffindor's disappeared onto the train, followed by Draco friends who hadn't even been told the blond had found his Mate – Draco had been a bit busy fantasising – leaving the two in their own world alone, until Lucius Malfoy coughed and Narcissa drew Harry into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered and pulled back, giving the boys' clasped hands a quick squeeze.

Lucius just gave the boy a brief pat on the back and a soft, "Potter," in greeting. Without another word he looked at Draco, and whatever silent message passed between them caused the Veela teenager to beam for a second before his face became blank again. Lucius turned and followed by Narcissa they left the platform and went on their way home.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other, hands clasped, and moved onto the train. When they found the compartment Hermione was saving they slipped inside and thanked her – well Harry did – before allowing her to leave, and warding the door.

"So," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"I believe," Harry started, thinking back on the last day of the last school year in which Draco sucked Harry off in one of the toilets on the Hogwarts Express. "I believe I owe you one."

Draco just grinned. This year was looking to be the best one by far. Damn Voldemort to hell and back, he had his Mate and nothing sort of death would separate them. Not that he was tempting Fate thank you very much, just stating a fact. Releasing a rather loud groan as Harry swallowed him to the root, Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and smirked softly, oh yeah, way better than all the other years at Hogwarts.

**The End**

Thanks for reading; I was more in the mood for fluff than for smut sorry to all my hardcore sex fans! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and please take the time to review!

Bye then. Aisling x


End file.
